rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Dumnezeu a fost inventat
Dumnezeu a fost inventat http://www.descopera.ro/cultura/4588035-dumnezeu-a-fost-inventat Erorile filosofiei sunt in cel mai rau caz ridicole, in timp ce erorile comise de religii sunt intotdeauna periculoase, spunea filosoful si istoricul englez David Hume in "Tratatul" sau "asupra naturii umane". Fervoare mistica, simt al sacrului, iluminare: fiecare stare spirituala se reflecta intr-un fenomen cerebral cat se poate de concret. Pentru ca, in loc sa interpreteze momentele de gratie drept dovada a unei realitati care ne depaseste puterea de intelegere, cea a existentei divine, oamenii de stiinta le privesc si le analizeaza din perspectiva de dovezi ale existentei creierului. In acest articol Bazele neurologice ale credintei Budistul din laborator Este credinta o iluzie neurologica? Subprodusul evolutiei Ideea de Dumnezeu Bazele neurologice ale credintei Ca atare, surprinzator sau nu, aceeasi zona cerebrala responsabila de cat de religioasa este o persoana este si cea care se activeaza la epileptici in timpul unei crize. Aceasta descoperire este una esentiala din punctul de vedere al intelegerii adevaratelor cauze ale experientelor extraordinare (altfel spus halucinatii), care li se par oamenilor religiosi atat de reale. Prin urmare, explicatia faptului ca unii oameni nu se pot nicicum lipsi de religie este aceea ca au pur si simplu in zona responsabila cu epilepsia si sentimentul religios anumite celule in mod peren excitate, ca si cum ar avea tot timpul un bec aprins in creier. Emisfera stanga a creierului este cea asociata inteligentei emotionale, situatiilor de calm si seninatate, in timp ce emisfera dreapta se activeaza de obicei in situatii de stres si furie. Emisfera cerebrala stanga a fost multa vreme cea mai studiata de neuropsihologi pe baza implicarii ei in procesele de dezvoltare a limbajului, asadar a valorii ei in studiul leziunilor cerebrale. De altfel, inca din anul 2500 i.Hr., medicii egipteni semnalau legatura stransa dintre dereglarile de limbaj si paralizia partii drepte a corpului. In ceea ce priveste nivelurile ridicate de elaborare cognitiva, aceasta emisfera pare a dispune si de un soi de specializare in procesele de analiza si incadrare in categorii: capacitatea de a descompune analitic o configuratie globala in elementele ei constitutive, fie ca e vorba de o figura, o problema sau un concept. Emisfera dreapta a creierului nu este insa nici ea o simpla cutie goala ce serveste exclusiv la a ne umple de nervi. Fara ea am fi niste roboti. A fost cel mai probabil mai putin studiata din cauza aparentei lipse a simptomelor in cazul leziunilor cerebrale, si doar de cativa ani ii sunt analizate particularitatile in ceea ce priveste prestatiile vizual-spatiale. Aceasta emisfera pare fi corelata in principal partii afective si emotionale a comportamentului si, luand in considerare aspectul filogenetic, unele experimente au demonstrat ca emisfera dreapta a sobolanului are un rol predominant in comportamentul agresiv; in plus, a fost postulata si existenta unei relatii intre reactiile de frica, atac, lupta si fuga (care la predecesorii nostri erau strans legate de apararea teritoriului) si capacitatea de a organiza o reprezentare mentala a spatiului fizic. Budistul din laborator Ca la orice sedinta de meditatie care se respecta, inainte de aseza in pozitia lotus, calugarul budist incepe prin a aprinde lumanari si a arde betisoare de iasomie. De-abia apoi se poate concentra pentru a se elibera de dorinte, temeri si alte senzatii trupesti. De aceasta data insa, el are infipt in bratul stang acul unei perfuzii si la indemana un cordon de care sa traga atunci cand ajunge la apogeul starii de meditatie. La celalalt capat, Andrew Newberg, cercetator la Universitatea din Pennsylvania, sesizeaza miscarea si injecteaza in perfuzie o substanta de contrast. Apoi conecteaza pacientul la o masinarie numita Spect, care permite vizualizarea imaginilor cerebrale, reducand senzatia pe care omul o incearca, aceea de a fi totuna cu universul, la niste date afisate pe un monitor. Se intampla in 2001, iar Newberg detecta atunci un soi de "black out" al alimentarii cu sange in zona posterioara a encefalului, cea care guverneaza perceptia asupra supraeu-lui si a lumii; altfel spus, descoperea ca rugaciunile si meditatia induc la nivel neurologic ideea de uniune a persoanei cu creatorul, printr-o senzatie “cat se poate de reala”. Neurologii au fost primii care au studiat experienta religioasa, descoperind o legatura intre epilepsia lobului temporal si desteptarea neasteptata a unui interes religios la pacienti. Intr-o carte publicata tot in 2001, Newberg impreuna cu Eugene d'Aquili stipula ca experientele spirituale sunt consecinta inevitabila a configuratiei cerebrale (“creierul uman a fost configurat din punct de vedere genetic sa incurajeze credinta religioasa”). Ca atare, chiar si simpla rugaciune are un efect deosebit la nivel cerebral. In alta ocazie, in imaginile inregistrate de Spect la calugarite franciscane aflate in timpul rugaciunii s-a observat o reducere a activitatii in aria “delegata” cu orientarea, care le dadea maicutelor un sentiment “tangibil” de uniune cu divinitatea. In concluzie, spun Newberg si d'Aquili in "Why God won’t go away” (De ce Dumnezeu nu va disparea). "senzatia ca eul iti este absorbit in interiorul a ceva mai vast nu deriva dintr-o constructie emotionala sau dintr-un gand pios”: la baza ei stau evenimente neurologice. Este credinta o iluzie neurologica? Neuroteologia, termen lansat tot de Newberg si d’Aquili, explica asadar felul in care comportamentul ritualic suscita stari cerebrale din care deriva o vasta gama de senzatii umane , de la sentimentul apartenentei la comunitate la captarea unei uniuni spirituale profunde. (Litaniile de exemplu, genereaza un sentiment de calm si relaxare interpretat de credinciosi drept seninatate spirituala, in timp ce dimpotriva, anumite dansuri mistice provoaca o stare de hiperexcitatie in masura sa le dea participantilor senzatia ca sechestreaza intreaga energie a universului). Cumva, aceste ritualuri reusesc sa declanseze tocmai acele mecanisme cerebrale care ii fac pe credinciosi sa-si interpreteze senzatiile ca probe ale existentei lui Dumnezeu. Se pare ca, focalizand atentia asupra mintii, ele blocheaza perceptiile senzoriale, inclusiv pe cele folosite de zona insarcinata cu orientarea pentru a stabili granitele eu-lui, acesta fiind de altfel si motivul pentru care chiar si oamenii necredinciosi se emotioneaza in timpul slujbelor religoase. "Atata vreme cat creierul uman va avea structura pe care o are, Dumnezeu nu va disparea”. Pe de alta parte, faptul ca experientele spirituale pot fi asociate unei activitati neurale nu inseamna e vorba de iluzii neurologice, mai preciza la acea vreme Newberg: "Ar fi ca si cum am atribui unei iluzii placerea pe care o simtim cand mancam o felie de tort. Nu exista o modalitate pentru a stabili ca schimbarile neurologice asociate unei experiente spirituale inseamna ca experienta respectiva este generata de creier sau dimpotriva, creierul este cel care percepe o realitate spirituala.” Subprodusul evolutiei Unii sunt totusi convinsi ca, in realitate, aceleasi regiuni cerebrale implicate in experienta tortului creeaza si experientele religioase. Cand imaginea unei cruci sau a unei torah provoaca o senzatie de respect religios, cauza trebuie asadar cautata in zona cerebrala predispusa asociatiilor vizuale, care interpreteaza ceea ce ochiul vede si leaga imaginile de emotii si amintiri. Viziunile nascute in timpul unui ritual sau rugaciune sunt generate si in zona asociativa: stimularea electrica la nivelul lobilor temporali produce viziuni, iar epilepsia (descarcari anormale de activitate electrica in regiunea lobilor temporali) duce la extrem acest fenomen. La ora actuala, radacinile biologice ale experientei religioase fac obiectul speculatiilor mai multor discipline, de la antropologie la psihologia evolutionista si la genetica. Teoria cea mai acreditata, din punctul de vedere al neurostiintelor, este aceea conform careia comportamentul religios si respectivele credinte ar fi “un subprodus al evolutiei”; iar potrivit asa-numitei Teorii a Mintii (Theory of Mind), totul porneste de la capacitatea noastra de a ne concepe semenii ca fiinte in stare sa gandeasca. In decursul ultimilor 10-15 ani, plecand de la descoperirea neuronilor-oglinda in creierul macacului, numeroase cercetari au modificat profund atat modul traditional de a concepe relatia intre perceptie si actiune, cat si rolul pe care perceptia si actiunea il au in constructia cunoasterii sociale. Descoperirea mecanismului de rezonanta a neuronilor-oglinda a demonstrat ca sistemul motoriu, departe de a fi un simplu controlor al muschilor si executor al unor comenzi codificate in alta parte, este in masura sa implineasca functii cognitive care multa vreme au fost in mod eronat considerate apanajul proceselor psihologice si mecanismelor neurale de tip pur asociativ. Ceea ce lipseste considera Dimitrios Kapogiannis si colegii sai de la National Institute of Neurological Disorders din Bethesda, autorii unui studiu dat publicitatii anul acesta cu privire la bazele neurologice ale credintelor religioase, este un model unitar al complexei experiente reprezentate de religiozitate. Bazandu-se pe o serie de analize facute la Baylor Institute for Studies of Religion din Houston, Kapogiannis afirma ca cele doua componente cheie ale acestui proces cognitiv sunt perceptia nivelului de implicare al lui Dumnezeu in realitate si functia lui punitiva: cel putin in Occident, unde divinitatea isi asuma in principal aceste doua roluri. Ideea de Dumnezeu Pe scurt, dupa ce au supus un grup de voluntar rezonantei magnetice functionale, cercetatorii si-au facut o idee despre reteaua cerebrala activata in cursul unei experiente religioase: ariile prefrontale si frontale posterioare, unde atunci cand subiectii se gandesc la un Dumnezeu care interactioneaza cu omul., intra in actiune neuronii-oglinda. Zonele cerebrale ale perceptiei emotionale se activeaza atunci cand voluntarii se gandesc la emotii divine (dragoste, furie) si este interesat de observat ca atunci cand voluntarii se gandesc la o doctrina religioasa si nu la o divinitate “umanizata”, se “inrosesc” zonele gandirii abstracte, dedicate intepretarii limbajului metaforic, ca in cazul oricarei alte notiuni “rupte” de realitatea perceputa. In ultima instanta, potrivit studiului, fara dezvoltarea unui creier "social", omul nu ar fi in masura sa conceapa divinul, iar creierul uman a fost astfel configurat incat sa faca divinul antropomorf in manifestarile sale, cel putin in cultura iudeo-crestina (grupul de cercetatori urmeaza a-si extinde studiul si la alte culturi pentru a vedea daca datele se suprapun). Unii spun ca este un soi de “traducere” neurologica a ceea ce spunea pe vremuri filosoful german Ludwig Feuerbach: Dumnezeu nu este altceva decat esenta obiectivata a omului; adica nu Dumnezeu l-a creat pe om, ci omul creeaza ideea de Dumnezeu. http://v2valmont.wordpress.com/page/2/ Craciunul, o alta farsa religioasa Stau asa si ma-ntreb, in sinea mea cu voce tare, ce specie de sarbatoare-i asta? Ca religioasa nu-i sigur si nici nu cred c-a fost vreodata. Si n-o spun doar eu, au spus-o si multi altii inaintea mea, pe baza documentelor ramase. Ca s-a intentionat probabil nuantarea religioasa a sarbatorilor pagine, da, ca doar nu e singurul lucru adoptat si pretins a fi crestin, dar uite ca n-a prins asa cum se preconizase. Ziua asta, dupa unii autori, care oricum habar n-au, ar fi ziua in care s-a nascut Iisus. Canci! Uite ca nu e asa. Si n-o spun pentru ca as fi participat la evenimente, ca din fericire m-am nascut 19 secole mai tirziu, dar multi alti autori se sparg in speculatii, cum ca Mesia s-ar fi nascut primavara, vara, toamna si tot asa pina s-a terminat calendarul. A propos de speculatii, pe care-s cladite cam toate religiile, in filmul pe care tocmai l-am terminat de vizionat, “Wall Street II”, Gordon spune: “The mother of all evil, is speculation” si mare dreptate zic eu ca are. De fapt, pina si sarbatorirea zilei de 25 decembrie e o data inventata sau mai bine spus, ”imprumutata” de la pagini, cu intentia declarata de a-i converti mai usor. Si poate asta-i motivul pentru care nimeni nu pomeneste astazi numele lui Iisus. Dupa cum se poate observa, Mos Craciun e personajul principal al acestei sarbatori si nu pretinsul sarbatorit. Si acum, pe bune, ce are bradul cu Hristos? De fapt impodobirea pomilor tot de la pagini se trage. Dar porcul, cozonacii si piftiile? Ca saracul ovreu cred ca nici nu stia cum arata oratania asta, da’ pai sa-l fi si ingurgitat. De fapt, daca ar fi pus botu’ la caltabosi, cred ca-l rastigneau ai lui, mult mai devreme decit au facut-o, pe motive de impuritate gastro-alimentara. Singurul fapt care m-ar putea duce, tangential, cu gindul la Hristos si la poporul lui ales, cu ocazia Craciunului, e frenezia comertului, generator al ”sfintului” gheseft. Si asta ma face sa cred ca aceasta sarbatoare nu e una spirituala, asa cum se pretinde, ci una eminamente comerciala. O sarbatoare ateista, acaparata fara succes de religie, care si-ar dori s-o halim cu Craci(un) cu tot, dar in care, se pare ca, nici credinciosii nu mai cred. Ba mai mult, aceasta sarbatoare, care in Imperiul Roman, ca tot de la astia ni se trag si bunele, dar si toate relele, era sarbatoarea betiilor, orgiilor, desfriului de orice fel, al violurilor in lant si se numea Saturnalia. Sarbatoare care tinea o saptamina si n-avea nimic religios in ea, ba dinpotriva. De fapt, nici ideea virginei nascatoare de Dumnezeu nu apartine crestinatatii, fiind insusita, din credinta pagina si adaptata crestinismului. “Originala” nascatoare de Dumnezei se numea Isis si toate procesiunile pe care azi le vedeti dedicate Mariei, sunt de fapt un surogat al celor dedicate originalei “Queen of Heaven”. De fapt si templele romane ridicate de Caligula pentru a glorifica respectiva zeitate, au fost convertite, pentru a deservi noua regina, virgina si ea, a crestinatatii. O mutatie asimilata relativ usor de adeptii Isisoaicei, pe care oricum ii fascina basmul, nu veridigitatea lui. Si nu numai atit, dar Maria, cea crestina, era mult mai appealing pentru barbati care nu o mai inghiteau pe Isis din cauza faptului ca multe femei ii aduceau ca ofreanda, propria castitate, ceea ce pe ei ii cam lasa cu buza unflata. De fapt, pentru a realiza unitatea imperiului sau,Constantin cel Mare, care numai prost nu putea fi considerat, si-a dat seama ca religia e cea care dezbina, dar care poate fi si catalizatorul de care avea nevoie. Si atunci, smecheritul ala sirb, ca cica de pe acolo era de pamint, a incercat si reusit sa propulseze noua religie, asimilindu-le pe cele pagine. Si pentru ca aceasta convertire sa decurga fara dureri de cap, a cristianizat unele traditii pagine de pe la unii sau de pe la altii, momindu-i. Pina si Saturnalia a continuat sa fie permisa sub umbrela generoasa a crestinismului. Dar bataile de cap nu i le-au produs atit paginii, cit mai ales crestinii. Miscarea gnostica, pe care Costica n-a reusit s-o converteasca cu vorba buna, desi crestini erau si aia, a fost pur si simplu casapita iar scriiturile lor “sfinte”, arse, pentru a li se sterge urma si a nu exista o alta varianta a crestinismului. Totusi, o parte dintre aceste manuscrise au fost ascunse si ingropate, ele fiind descoperite in secolul XX in Nag Hammadi, Egipt. Aici puteti gasi detalii referitoare la subiect http://www.horoscop-astrologie.ro/gnosticismul.html , la crezul gnostic si la diferentele intre gnosticism si cristianismul actual. Stiu ce ginditi “ce te fute, ba, pe tine grija, ca si asa n-ai treaba nici cu Barosanu, nici cu Fi-su si nici cu Duhul ala viril si futacios?” Pai n-am si nici nu ma fute, dar ma mir si eu ca cei care pretind ca-i fute, nu-i fute nici cit pe mine. Nu le am eu cu credinta, dar traiesc printre credinciosi. Ei bine, n-am auzit pe niciunul sa pomeneasca numele ”salvatorului” in zilele premergatoare Craciunului. Cum spuneam, toti discuta de cadouri, porci, retete culinare, brazi, decoratii, bani si Mosi Craciuni. Si atunci ma-ntreb, dupa cum spuneam, de ce dracu ne ascundem dupa prun si cui ii foloseste? Craciunul e o sarbatoare pagina, cu un caracter profund comercial si cam atit. Nici macar scriiturile crestine, nu-l mentioneaza. Let’s get real! Categorie:Ateism